The majority of automotive vehicles currently available are provided with brake and clutch pedals located in relatively fixed positions with a fixed extent of operating motion. They cannot be adjusted closer to or farther away from the driver. A small percentage of vehicles have been offered with adjustable pedals. In general these pedals have shared the same operating axis as the fixed pedals. The adjusting system effectively lengthened or shortened the operating link between the pedal arm and the brake booster or the clutch actuator. These systems have the shortcoming that the pedal is also raised and lowered when adjusted rearward and forward, respectively.